The Ghost of Suzuran
by Odangocha
Summary: Movieverse. Things are getting a little boring after the fight with Hosen, so the GPS and Serizawa Faction engage in a little ghosthunt!
1. Who's In?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Crows Zero (though I would love to!).**

* * *

Students chattered among themselves, some shared a bunch of dirty jokes they've heard, while some argued about which porn star had bigger tits. There were a few minor disputes, but any animosity between the students was quickly dispelled. All-in-all, it was a peaceful day.

_Too peaceful_, thought the Principal of Suzuran Boys' High School. He was expecting a teacher to burst through the door of his office to report that a fight between two classes had broken out in the hall, or that a student has (once again) knocked down a classroom door. These things happened so frequently that the Principal didn't even know why the teachers had bothered to report about them.

But recently, there were no fights, no doors being knocked down. No teacher to come running to him, tie undone and spectacles askewed, to splutter about the ongoing war that was happening somewhere in the school.

_What is going on? _The Principal removed his glasses and stared out of the window.

* * *

"Ah! Its so boring!" Tamura Chuta cried to the sky. "Hey Boss! Why don't we go find Ruka-chan now? Get her to introduce a few of her friends to us!"

"Idiot. She's in school now." Takiya Genji lighted up a cigarette. True, it was especially boring. Rinda-man didn't turn up for school, and Genji couldn't be bothered to think of strategies to defeat him. There aren't any fights, since the battle with Hosen has pretty much left most of the Crows with nasty cuts and bruises and broken bones, and nobody wanted to reopen the wounds that are healing quite nicely. Hiromi and his gang didn't take action against them, so there isn't much for them to do.

"Ahhh! Kyoko-rin won't reply to my messages and calls!" Makise Takashi moaned out loudly, while staring frustratedly at his mobile phone. Hearing this, Chuta laughed.

"Shut up! It's your fault!" Makise whipped around angrily and faced Chuta. "If you hadn't pushed me into the river then the box of condoms wouldn't be floating and I wouldn't need to reveal my plans and Kyoko-rin would be in love with me now!" He grabbed Chuta and held him in a chokehold.

A sigh came from Izaki Shun, who was brooding in a corner of the rooftop, arms folded across his chest.

"Oiiii!"

The four of them turned to the staircase and saw the Mikami Brothers jogging eagerly towards them. Trailing casually behind were Tatsukawa Tokio and Serizawa Tamao.

"Want to go ghosthunting tonight?" Mikami Takeshi asked excitedly.

"Ha?" Makise released Chuta, who was gasping for air.

"Come on, Gorilla! You know, the Ghost of Suzuran!" Mikami Manabu said, as excited as his twin.

"The Ghost of Suzuran?" Genji raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't expect you to know, since you just transferred here this year, and I bet you were to busy trying to take over the school to listen to something as trivial as campus ghost stories." Tamao stated while lighting up a nicotine stick.

"Hey, what-" Genji started aggresively, but Tokio placed himself between them to stop any harm. "Calm down, Genji."

The GPS Leader shot him an annoyed look, then turned to Chuta and Makise.

"So what about the Ghost of Suzuran?"

"Oh! I heard about it when I was a freshman. A senior who heard it from his friend who heard it from his seniors who heard it from their-" Makise cut Chuta off.

"Around 20 years ago, there was this bancho called Sakamoto. He was really close to taking over Suzuran, but one of his most trusted lackeys betrayed him. He ambushed Sakamoto with a rival gang, and they beat his face right off him. Of course, Sakamoto died. The traitor and the rival gang then hid his corpse in the school. Ever since then, the ghost of Sakamoto would appear every fortnight, and search for the guy who turned on him..." Makise tried to trail off spookily, but it ended up making Genji laugh instead.

"That's the worst ghost story I've heard! Its not even scary! Its just a stupid story made up by someone to scare stupid idiots like you." He puffed on his cigarette.

"There was a guy named Sakamoto you know, and the police did excavate a skeleton here in this school 15 years ago." Izaki stated matter-of-factly. "The skeleton's skull was crushed badly."

Makise and Chuta stared wide-eyed and agape at Izaki. One would have laughed at the look of horror on their faces if they didn't mind getting beaten into a pulp.

Genji scoffed. "Then someone must have penned up a story about that."

"But there were sightings! Remember last year, Chuta? A freshman said that he saw something in the night and was so terrified that he transferred out!" Makise turned from Chuta, who was nodding fervently, to Genji, who was looking at him as though he was an idiot.

"Maybe it was your face." The Takiya jabbed.

"People who've seen Sakamoto said that his left eyeball was hanging out, and his nose shifted an inch to the right! They didn't even wanted to talk about his mouth." Chuta claimed, trying to instill some fear into his boss.

"So that's why we are going to find out tonight! Plus today's supposedly the date he died." Manabu rubbed his hands with glee.

"Who's in?! Serizawa and Tokio-kun's in, and Tokaji said that he will think about it. Tsutsumoto's still not alright yet." Takeshi grinned at the four GPS members excitedly.

"Well, it does seem interesting..." Izaki mumbled. Everyone stared at him in surprise; nobody expected Izaki to want to participate.

"What?"

"I'm in!" Chuta and Makise said in unision.

"Well, I guess nothing can scare you after looking into the mirror, eh Gorilla?" Manabu piped.

"Boss?!" Chuta half-shouted at Genji.

"This is stupid. I'm going home." He got up and sauntered off.

"Could it be that...You're scared?" Tamao smirked.

Tokio whispered into his friend's ear, "I don't think that will work..."

"Who's scared, you hobo!?" Genji threw down his cigarette hotly and stalked back.

"Then join us." Tamao stated simply, his smirk growing wider.

"Fine." They were now face-to-face.

The GPS members looked at them. Did their leader just fall for the oldest and most overused bait in the book?

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hi! I got the idea while re-watching episode 8 of Gokusen 3. I suddenly thought of Crows Zero for some reason, and I was thinking, "Hey! What if Genji and the gang had something like a ghosthunt?" so this came out. I hope noone's too OOC in this.

I don't expect any reviews, since I don't think many readers on have watched the Crows Zero movies (though I think those who haven't should. Its greaking awesome!). I just had to get this idea out of my head. Anyways, its fun writing this! :D


	2. The Brave and Galiant

The trees swayed, with their shadowy leaves dancing in the soft night breeze. The light of the full moon shone luminously over the dirty, graffiti-stained walls. Rusty metal gates creaked. The dark areas behind the window panes would be the most likely place for anything unholy to infest. Was that howling being heard?

In a nutshell, Suzuran Boys' High School has never looked so creepy.

A sudden gust of strong wind blew omniously over the GPS, successfully making Chuta wrap his arms around his shivering body. Sure, the Crows were no strangers to loitering around in school long after schooling hours, but none of them had stayed all the way until midnight before, reason being them having an extremely active nightlife in clubs and bars (or probably in some girls' pants, for that matter). Or perhaps some of them were tired after a whole day of brawling and retired to their homes for a good night's rest.

"H-hey Boss, how about just going back to the bar?" Makise suggested, obviously having been freaked out.

"No." Genji said simply while lighting up a cigarette. "And where's that hobo and his gang? They're late."

As if on cue, the cheerful cry of a Mikami Brother tore through the still silence of the night.

"Yoooo! Sorry for being late, Manabu got some last-minute jitters and crapped his pants!" Takeshi grinned cheerfully while holding a hand up.

"No! I did not! Stop shittin-" His twin's attempt of clearing his name of any dirty deeds (don't mind the pun) was stopped by Makise's hand clamping over his mouth.

"Sh-Shut up! Do you want to wake up the ghosts?" Manabu could feel specks of the Gorilla's spit fly onto his face. Ew.

"Isn't the point of this is to see ghosts?" Tamao smirked softly while strolling towards the group casually.

"Heh. I thought you'd chickened out." Genji dragged on his cigarette, earning an annoyed look from his rival.

"So everybody's here? This could be fun." Tokio, being the optimistic peacemaker he is, tried to lighten the sully atmosphere with an easy smile. Makise released Manabu, who was wiping at his face and shooting a look of disgust at Makise.

"Where's Tokaji?" Izaki, who had been quietly leaning against a tree all the while, finally spoke up.

"Oh, that chicken won't join us. He's at the bowling alley." Takeshi tugged at his heavily-tailored school jacket and looked around the gang of juvenile delinquents. "Now, on to business. The stupid principal repaired the backgate -not that we won't destroy it again-, so we'll all have to climb into school. And I've done a little bit of research; according to the witnesses, Sakamoto-bancho should look a little something like this..." He produced a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and opened it for the group to see.

"What's that? A tanuki?" Tamao frowned at the squiggles of lines.

"Or is that a furry fish?" Chuta squinted.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's a mermaid... Look, here're the breasts!" Makise pointed at two circles on the paper and scratched his near-balding head. "Oi, aren't you supposed to show us a picture of Sakamoto?"

"Those are eyes, not tits, you idiot Gorilla! Fine, my drawing skills suck!" Takeshi crushed his masterpiece into a ball and threw it over his shoulder. "But you guys get the gist of it, right? Sakamoto's face... No, he doesn't even have a face."

Chuta gulped. Boy, was he having second thoughts about this now...

"Anyway, we're doing this in pairs." Takeshi stretched his back. "Choose your own partner. I'm with Manabu, that's for sure."

"Tokio's with me." Tamao looked over to his best friend, who smiled back in return.

"B-B-BOSS! LET'S DO IT TOGETHER!" Chuta ran over to Genji's side and stared determinedly at him, who gave no acknowledgement.

Makise looked around, he had originally wanted to pair up with Genji too, hoping that his leader would keep him safe from the supernatural with his fearless, cool-guy exterior, but _damn!_, Chuta beat him to it. Makise found himself staring at the Golden Wolf of the pack, maybe sticking with him isn't a bad idea at all...

"What're you looking at?" Izaki glared at his primate partner.

* * *

The fences shook as the teenaged punks climbed over them effortlessly (though there was abit of a problem with Makise, his nerves got in the way; he ended up falling over the fence instead). Now standing in the courtyard, their school looked even scarier than before. Shadows loomed over them as the dead leaves rustled beneath their shoes. In the distance, a stray dog barked and howled.

"AH!" A shakened Makise jumped up and clambered onto Izaki for support. "O-oi, let's go back okay? W-we don't w-want to d-do this. W-we don't want to get p-posessed! L-let's-"

"You know, didn't Ruka say the other day, that Kyoko likes brave men?" Izaki asked Genji, while prying Makise's arm away from his shoulder.

"W-What, really? Y-yosh! We can do this, come on! Let's go!" Its as if a completely different person had taken over the love-lorn Gorilla, who was already treading across the courtyard by himself.

Genji gave Izaki a thumbs-up, and they all followed suit behind Makise.

When they reached the entrance of their supposedly haunted school, the group took in the creepy surroundings. Were there scratch marks on the doors before? How come they've never noticed how run-down the building is? Is that _blood_?

Manabu clapped his hands together and grineed cheekily. "Okay, once we enter through these doors, we'll split up into our pairs. The team that spots Sakamoto first gets a treat from everyone else, NO CHEATING! You don't want to mess with the unknown..."

"Only the Brave and Galiant shall succeed!" Takeshi proclaimed heroically as Tamao pushed open the doors.

Genji scoffed at the twin's remark and muttered, "There's totally no link at all..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! SO, SO, SO, SORRY that I took so goddamn long to update this. You can say that I lost my fandom for Crows Zero for a while, hehe (Okay, fine, it wasn't awhile). Anyways, it takes a little time to shake off the rust and dust, so I might have lost some of the uh, "essence" I had in my previous chapter. Don't worry, though! You can help point out any mistakes and I'll be sure to edit them in the future. :)**

**A Random Side Note (that you might want to read to waste your time): Recently, I went to explore a haunted house myself too! Okay, I was with a bunch of friends. Turned out to be not as scary as I'd anticipated. We entered the compound from the back through a hole in the fence. Lots of dead leaves, very rundown place, you know, the usual stuff. But my friend got really freaked out so I had to stay behind with her and another (very,very,very,very handsome) friend in the house's backyard while the others explore the place. My Hot Friend was so manly, gawd. He was scared himself but he still comforted my other friend. Damn, I should've acted scared too! :( Anyways, the others came back and reported nothing out of the ordinary (my crush was soooooo brave, man. He totally checked out the rooms by himself, ALONE *spazzes*).**

**Okay, enough. Until then~ *salutes***


End file.
